Capacitive micro-machined ultrasonic transducer (CMUT) devices are rapidly becoming the default choice as the sensors in a range of sensing apparatuses such as imaging apparatuses. This is because CMUT devices can offer excellent bandwidth and acoustic impedance characteristics, which makes them the preferable over e.g. piezoelectric transducers.
Vibration of the CMUT membrane can be triggered by applying pressure (for example using ultrasound) or can be induced electrically. Electrical connection to the CMUT device, often by means of an integrated circuit (IC) such as an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) facilitates both transmission and reception modes of the device. In reception mode, changes in the membrane position cause changes in electrical capacitance, which can be registered electronically. In transmission mode, applying an electrical signal causes vibration of the membrane.
CMUT devices generally operate with a biasing voltage applied. The CMUT can be operated in so called collapsed mode where the biasing voltage applied is increased above the collapse voltage to restrict the membrane and confine part of it against the substrate. The frequency of operation of the CMUT device is characterised by the material and physical properties of the membrane, such as the stiffness, and the size of the cavity. The bias voltage and application of the CMUT device also influence the operation mode. A CMUT device is often used in apparatuses for ultrasound imaging applications and in other applications where the CMUT device is used to detect fluid or air pressures. A pressure causes a deflection of the membrane that is electronically sensed as a change of capacitance. A pressure reading can then be derived.
The manufacturing of CMUT devices that meet design specifications is a non-trivial exercise. In order to obtain cost-effective devices, it is for instance desirable to manufacture the CMUT devices in existing manufacturing technologies. CMOS is a non-limiting example of such a technology. U.S. Pat. No. 8,309,428 B2 for instance discloses a CMOS manufacturing method of such a device.
However, it proves to be difficult to obtain high yields of acceptable CMUT devices from wafers manufactured in such technologies. It has been found by the present inventors that over the wafer, a substantial number of the manufactured CMUT devices suffer from membrane warping, which renders the device non-functional. This problem for instance occurs if the devices are manufactured in accordance with the teachings of e.g. US 2013/0069480 A1.